Bootlegs
Videos On October 27th, 2017 YouTube user "-adrien-" uploaded the first 35 minutes of Be More Chill. You can view the video here below. It’s a bootleg of the show‘s actual content, besides the trailer and the making of the video. It has the original cast. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UD0cbU-TGUI&list=PLZy3iFcP9fo3PvsahRd3aghvSFtYWeXnp On March 3th, 2017 the user "-adrien-" uploaded a full BMC bootleg of the Exit 82 revival cast. The camera gets covered many times, so many scenes are just the audio. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8h52z89yM8&index=2&list=PLZy3iFcP9fo3PvsahRd3aghvSFtYWeXnp Very Recently, a the user "sqiggle doodles" uploaded a bootleg of the Australian cast. It was split into two parts, the first from "More Than Survive" to "Upgrade". The second from "Halloween" to "Voices in My Head". * the first part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI6_PoKWH-8&index=41&list=WL&t=0s * the second part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cI-F2AIvh0&index=41&list=WL There are also various recordings of school productions on YouTube as well. You can normally just search for them. Here's an example of what you can search: "college productions of be more chill" Audio This is the full audio for the OG production of BMC: * https://youtu.be/FfU84gbJkgs This is the full audio for the 2018 NYC Revival of BMC: *Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/101gmd7ouZxw3rsZYroIEBsaOc1VTFug3/view?usp=sharing *Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fkH4uagfw52hPRyQl4WiO3K2cXM5xeLO/view?usp=sharing Be More Chill Play A play based 100% on the book (Uploaded by Ned Vizzini, the book's author): * (Part 1, other parts in suggested videos of) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuLX6K36jlw Music Video On January 12th, 2018, "tworivertheater" uploaded a music video for the song "The Pitiful Children" using high quality clips from the original cast production. Later, the user "vlamcake" uploaded a video using some of those clips, but adding the original audio that they're supposed to have. * The music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdvPDpPoR6U&t= * The original audio clips: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9bE0Haz0Q8&list= * More original audio clips: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoPZaFpKjmA 2018 NYC Revival On August 31st of 2018, the user "A n d r o m e d a" uploaded two videos of the NYC Revival. The first video is the first act, going from "More Than Survive" to "Loser, Geek, or Whatever". The second video goes from "Halloween" to "Voices in My Head". * Act 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI6_PoKWH-8&list=PLZy3iFcP9fo3PvsahRd3aghvSFtYWeXnp&index=6 * Act 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cI-F2AIvh0&index=7&list=PLZy3iFcP9fo3PvsahRd3aghvSFtYWeXnp An edited version of the same bootleg also exists. It splices both Acts together and zooms up the footage so you can see more clearly. * https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GvDFlITMTr0hl67zo5E07dI4v9G2eO-f 2019 Broadway As of September 2019, There has been one bootleg circulating the internet. It was taken down shortly after being uploaded on YouTube and only a few people were lucky enough to download it. On September 26th 2019, a user uploaded a 9 minute bootleg of Jeremy's Theme + More Than Survive from the broadway run. Recording date is unknown. Shot from the balcony. * Jeremy's Theme + More Than Survive https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owVnzWKz4VA * Alternate link : https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GvDFlITMTr0hl67zo5E07dI4v9G2eO-f Etc. If you find that any of these links no longer work, please comment. Feel free to add any more content, but please refrain from adding any shortened or suspicious links if possible. Trusted links such as YouTube and Tumblr links are preferred. Note: We've recently been getting a lot of the same comments about the bootlegs being removed from YouTube. Remember that you can also just easily search "be more chill bootleg" on YouTube and put the links into this page. Category:Songs